


Удачный план

by F_D



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_D/pseuds/F_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О необычных членах Клуба Адского Пламени и находчивости графа Сэндвича.</p><p>Написано на Фандомную Битву 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Удачный план

За дверью одной из лабораторий, скрытых на нижнем ярусе Клуба Адского Пламени, кипела работа. Молодой Цимисх, недавно получивший ее в свое распоряжение, увлеченно изменял чьи-то кости. В изогнутых конечностях с трудом угадывалась изначальная форма, но то, что рождалось под руками Цимисха, нравилось ему куда больше.  
Задумавшись, он перевернул одну из костей, намереваясь слить ее с остальными. Дверь позади него с негромким стуком раскрылась и он, услышав знакомые шаги, обернулся.  
— Доброй вам ночи, — поприветствовал его владелец Клуба, граф Сэндвич, окинув взглядом лежащее на столе творение. — Как продвигается ваша работа?  
— И вам, господин граф, — улыбнулся Цимисх. — Я только приступил к созданию этой модели, но могу сказать, что кости, присланные вами, превосходно гнутся.  
— Я рад слышать это, — граф склонил голову набок, продолжая изучать творение. — Надеюсь, вы покажете мне окончательный вариант?  
— Разумеется, — ответил Цимисх, сглаживая место крепления. — Сразу, как только все будет готово.  
— А что вы планируете создать? Или мне не стоит спрашивать, пока длится работа?  
Цимисх, закрепив кость, наконец обернулся.  
— Отчего нет? Ваш интерес меня нисколько не сбивает. Тем более, что меня вполне устраивает то, что получается. — Он любовно погладил модель. — Я планирую изготовить держатель для зонтов и тростей, куда более удобный, чем обычные крючья.  
Граф с интересом прислушался к его словам.  
— Конечно, не к каждой гардеробной он подойдет, — усмехнулся Цимисх, — но ведь Клуб относится к подобным вещам лояльно?  
— Совершенно верно, — кивнул граф, обходя стол, дабы лучше рассмотреть будущий держатель. — Хорошая идея. В моих покоях ваше творение займет достойное место.  
Цимисх сдержанно поклонился:  
— Я рад слышать это. Для меня честь — работать с вами.  
Граф мягко улыбнулся:  
— Продолжайте опыт спокойно, вас никто не потревожит. Я зайду через несколько дней.  
— Тогда я как раз смогу показать вам готовый держатель, — обрадованно произнес Цимисх, изгибая новые кости.  
— Сообщите мне, если не будет хватать материалов, — добавил граф, направившись к выходу.  
— Непременно, — кивнул Цимисх, вновь склоняясь к своему творению.  
Лаборатория Клуба устраивала его как нельзя больше. Никто не мешал работать, не падал в обморок при виде новых моделей, а, наоборот, поощрял его дело. Лучшего места для Цимисхе было не найти.  
В Клубе же, на том же ярусе находилось еще несколько лабораторий. В одной из них, притаившейся на другом конце коридора, вокруг круглого постамента столпились тремеры.  
Они как раз готовились к ритуалу, требующему немало энергии.  
— Доброй ночи вам, господин граф, — поклонился глава клана, увидев, как тот зашел в комнату.  
Граф ответил на его приветствие и, приблизившись, протянул небольшую книгу.  
— Вот то, что вы искали, — ответил он. — Мои люди смогли найти подлинник.  
Глава Тремер, раскрыв книгу, пробежался глазами по строкам и пожал графу руку.  
— Вашим людям нет цены, — с почтением ответил он. — Этот том считался безвозвратно утерянным.  
Граф чуть улыбнулся:  
— Вы можете составить список нужных вам книг. Я передам его искателям редкостей.  
— Я займусь этим позже, — кивнул Тремер, передавая книгу остальным.  
— Не буду вам мешать, — сдержанно ответил граф, повернувшись к двери.  
— Я сообщу вам о результатах ритуала, — добавил глава, — спасибо вам за помощь.  
Дверь за графом закрылась, и глава дал знак начинать. Лаборатория с глухими стенами и магической защитой как нельзя лучше способствовала претворению в жизнь тремерских практик и оберегала все помещения Клуба от возможных последствий.  
Прямо над ней располагался звуконепроницаемый концертный зал. Но его создание ушло немало сил и средств, но результат того стоил.  
В самом центре этого помещения, — светлого, богато украшенного, — стоял рояль, за которым юная Дочь Какофонии старательно разучивала новую песню.  
— Доброй ночи, господин граф! Я так рада вас видеть! – воскликнула она, завидев хозяина Клуба, и чуть смущенно добавила, — вам понравилось, как я пела?  
— Несомненно, дорогая леди, — поклонился граф, незаметно вынимая ушные затычки, оберегающие от чар ее пения, и коснулся губами ее руки.  
— Эта старинная баллада о любви, — мечтательно произнесла Дочь Какофонии. — Я бы так хотела поделиться ею со всеми! Вы устроите мне концерт?  
— Непременно, — улыбнулся граф. – Выберите дату, и я договорюсь с владельцем Оперы.  
— Правда? – взволнованно спросила она, прижав партитуру к груди. — Как я счастлива, господин граф!  
— Я буду в первом ряду, дорогая леди, — заверил граф. — Ваше выступление станет истинным украшением этого концерта.  
— Я так благодарна вам, — Дочь Какофонии смутилась еще больше, — Я исполню эту балладу в совершенстве!  
— Разумеется. — Вновь улыбнулся граф. — У вас прекрасный голос. Удачной вам репетиции, — поклонился он и покинул зал.  
Дочь Какофонии проводила его восхищенным взглядом и вернулась к роялю, вновь начиная играть вступление к песне. Внимание графа льстило ей и придавало больше сил в совершенствовании голоса. Каждый раз, разучивая новую балладу, Дочь Какофонии радовалась, что нашла своего почитателя.  
Неподалеку от ее зала находилась другая комната. В ней, в окружении мольбертов и музыкальных инструментов, занимались Тореадоры. Трое из них играли на скрипках, полностью погрузившись в мелодию. Двое, не обращая на них внимания, увлеченно целовались, устроившись на софе. Еще двое, закрывшись мольбертами, рисовали их с разных сторон.  
— Доброй ночи, господин граф, — произнес один из художников, — как вы думаете, эта картина подойдет для галереи Клуба?  
Граф кивнул, рассмотрев готовый эскиз:  
— Более чем.  
— А моя? – спросил второй, теребя в пальцах кисть.  
— И ваша тоже, — подтвердил граф, приблизившись к его мольберту. — Они обе составят пару, прекрасно дополнив друг друга.  
— Мы рады это слышать, — с облегчением выдохнули Тореадоры, возвращаясь к своим картинам. — Мы принесем вам их следующей ночью.  
— Я буду ждать вас, — кивнул граф, — пусть вас ничто не отвлекает.  
Клуб поощрял любые виды искусства и Тореадорам было куда развернуться. Их комната была надежно скрыта от посторонних глаз, как и все остальные, и потому каждую ночь они без помех предавались любимым занятиям.  
На верхнем этаже, рядом с кабинетом самого графа, располагалась еще одна лаборатория. В ней, сидя за длинным столом, глава клана Цимисхов, перебирал землю в кадке. В ней что-то копошилось, норовя выпрыгнуть. Глава клана, качая головой, ловко перехватывал некие предметы и возвращал их на место, время от времени рассматривая.  
— Доброй ночи, — поздоровался граф, входя в лабораторию. — Я вижу, ваш опыт увенчался успехом?  
— Он превзошел все мои ожидания, — с легкой улыбкой ответил глава. — Месяц разработок того стоил. Спасибо вам за ценные ингредиенты, господин граф, — чуть поклонился он, — с ними я достиг желаемого.  
— И каков же результат? — поинтересовался граф, подойдя ближе.  
Глава протянул ему небольшой клубень.  
— Новейший сорт картофеля. Сам закапывается, сам прорастает без полива и сам же выкапывается из земли.  
— О! — восхитился граф. — Такого я еще не видел.  
— Он создан на основе рецептов нашего клана, — с гордостью произнес глава, потирая клубень. — Сулит богатый урожай.  
— Я не сомневаюсь, — кивнул граф. – Ваш картофель займет достойное место в саду Клуба.  
— Благодарю вас, — ответил Цимисх. – Мне самому будет любопытно взглянуть на то, как он приживется на новой почве.  
— Я приглашу вас взглянуть, — улыбнулся граф.  
Главу клана неожиданно отвлек один из его помощников, и тот обернулся.  
— Прошу меня простить, — быстро произнес он, — но мне пора идти. Не хочу пропустить завершения еще одного эксперимента.  
— Разумеется, — согласился с ним граф. — Не буду вам мешать.  
— Приходите позже, — добавил Цимисх, — я с радостью покажу вам результат нового опыта.  
— Непременно, — ответил граф, покидая лабораторию.  
Она, как и все остальные, была надежно защищена. Цимисхам определенно не нужно было беспокоиться о своей безопасности.  
Глава клана Ласомбра, раскрыв теневой портал, появился прямо в кабинете графа.  
— Доброй ночи, господин граф, — произнес он, отряхивая плащ. — Вы свободны сейчас? Помнится, мы хотели обсудить с вами некоторые особенности тени.  
— Совершенно свободен, — улыбнулся граф, — моя библиотека к вашим услугам. Позвольте, я провожу вас.  
Глава клана, кивнув, последовал за ним.  
Проходя по коридору он краем глаза заметил, как что-то проползло и прыгнуло в кадку с деревцем, стоящую в углу.  
— Что это? — удивленно спросил он, тронув графа за руку.  
Тот обернулся, увидев, как ворошится и тут же разравнивается земля.  
— Искажение тени, — ответил граф, увлекая за собой главу клана. — Не тревожьтесь, пройдемте дальше.  
Тот оглянулся на кадку снова, но под деревом уже ничего не шевелилось. «Должно быть, тень опять подстраивается под пространство. Все же Клуб — непростое место.» Эта мысль успокоила его, и он продолжил свой путь. Граф был хорошим советчиком и не раз выручал его клан, так что глава с уважением относился ко всем особенностям Клуба.  
Незаметно наступившее утро осветило солнечными лучами комнаты, закрытые от детей ночи. Люди графа просыпались, дабы приступить к своим делам. Запертые двери никто не трогал, делая вид, что их не существует.  
«Прекрасно, — довольно думал граф, возвращаясь к себе. — Поселить разные кланы в Клубе было удачной идеей. Только нужно укрепить защиту, чтобы каждый клан не узнал, что он здесь не один. И посмотреть, куда еще закопался картофель. И затычки! Непременно раздать всем ушные затычки!»  
Клубу под его началом сулило долгое процветание.


End file.
